Can't Make A Sound
by hipsandcars
Summary: Slash, MALE PREGNANCY, sequel to "Can't Tell Me Nothing" Jacob and Edward deal with the aftermath of their bonding and the return of Amabel. Rated M for language, mpreg and safety.
1. Chapter One: Same Direction

**Author's Note:** I finally got around to starting this. Hurrah.

**Word Count: **754.

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash, contains male pregnancy

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Make a Sound**

**Chapter One: Same Direction**

_I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame, for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing_

Jacob grumbled something inaudible against the tile of his bathroom. It vaguely sounded like, "Fuck me," but there was really no way to tell. He rose to his feet slowly, wincing at the dizzy feeling he _still_ got, and stumbled back into his bedroom.

_9:03 am._ He'd woken up at 7:30, with the sudden urge to puke, and had hardly stopped vomiting until now. For a brief second, he thought that he might have the flu. Then he remembered that because of his rapid healing, that there was no way it would last that long. He hadn't eaten in three days so it wasn't food poisoning or anything, and that left him with only one option.

_'Well, shit.'_

- - -

Jacob pounded on Quil's door, then remembered that the pack was out for a run. He lifted the welcome mat and picked up the spare key, thankful that they kept it in such an obvious place and hoping that Naira was still there.

He raced up the stairs to the guest room. Naira was there, standing in the middle of the room and watching Nizhona rush around the room.

"Oh, hello, Jacob," Naira greeted, smiling warmly at him. Nizhona looked up briefly from Naira's suitcase to nod in his general direction.

"You leaving today?" Jacob asked. Naira nodded, smile fading slightly. It brightened again when she asked, "What brings you here today?"

"Uh...I think there's something wrong with me?"

Nizhona paused in the middle of folding a dress, and looked up at Jacob. "What do you mean wrong?"

"I mean...I puked like, God knows how many times this morning, which either means I'm sick and my healing isn't working right, or..."

Nizhona smiled brightly, and Jacob thought that she might just squeal with excitement. "Oh, this is so—wait a minute, let me get--"

She ruffled through the suitcase she had just packed, and pulled out a needle. Jacob immediately backed up towards the door.

"Relax, you won't even feel it. I just need to take some blood. If it's a light red then you're--"

"Don't say it out loud."

Nizhona nodded and stepped toward him with the needle. Jacob tensed up, and she sighed exasperatedly. "_Seriously_, Jacob, you will not feel it."

Jacob huffed and turned his side to her so she could stick the needle in his arm. She pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt slightly, and quickly stuck the needle in, then pulled the lever up, drawing lighter than normal blood.

Nizhona studied the contents of the needle for a second, then grinned at Jacob. "Congratulations, Black. You're pregnant."

- - -

Jacob was really making a habit of knocking on doors lately. He rocked back and forth on his heels outside the Cullen's door as he waited for somebody to answer. After two minutes passed, he raised his hand to knock again, but the door swung open before he got a chance.

"Oh, _that's_ why I didn't know somebody was going to come," Alice said in lieu of a greeting. "What brings you over the border again?"

"Is Edward here?"

"No, he went out for a hunt. Why do you smell less awful than usual?"

"Uh...thanks? It's a really long story, and I don't want to be the one to tell you it."

Jacob waved to her and stepped off of the landing, when Alice called out to him again, "Black, wait. I know Edward bit you. Is that why?"

"Partly," Jacob replied, not bothering to turn around.

- - -

Edward was headed in the direction of his home after he was done feeding, when the scent of a werewolf caught his attention. He followed the smell to a fallen tree, Jacob sitting on it, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Cullen."

"What, no 'bloodsucker'?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, _what_? Not even a, 'I have to tell you something' warning?"

"I figured if I gave you that, you'd run in the other direction."

"I—yeah, you're probably right."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always run. I mean, you left Bella, and I'm sure you've left your other girlfriends, too. Do you have some sort of complex or something?"

Jacob's mood so abruptly went from calm to bitchy, Edward half-expected Jasper to pop out from behind a tree.

"I'm _not_ bit—where are you going?"

Edward glanced back at Jacob from between the trees he was walking through. "I'll be back, pup, stay there."

Jacob glared at him, and popped up from the log. "Fuck _that_, I'm coming with you."

- - -

**A/N: **Lol at my reference to my own story. XD

Alright, so first chapter is crap, but it always is, innit? Whatever, I FINALLY STARTED IT. I'm so disappointed that this one's not going to be as entertaining as the last one, just because it deals with more serious matters. Jacob is still a potty-mouth though, WHICH IS AWESOME, but there's character development for him, which is also awesome and probably makes it more interesting to read.

Nobody's reading this anyway.

**OMG, different pattern.**

You won't be able to guess it until the very, very end though, because it's not until then that it even gets metioned. XD

**Next Chapter Summary: Happiness – **The title is misleading, sorry. Edward and Jacob manage to fit in a few more questions with Naira and Nizhona (as they're packing the car, lol, they have no sense of boundaries); Edward tells his family what's happened between him and Jacob.


	2. Chapter Two: Happiness

**Author's Note:** I probably won't post during the week, and then it's going to be, "OMG GET IN THE CAR IT'S A FLOOD!" (lol, people at akidatheart entertain me) during the weekend. Thanks to Jamie for giving me the other symptom of Jacob's labour. And everything else she's done for this chapter. Which I'm fairly sure is a lot.

**Word Count: **2390.

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash, contains male pregnancy, mentions of jealous!Jacob

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Make a Sound**

**Chapter Two: Happiness**

_What I used to be will pass away, and then you'll see that all I want now is happiness for you and me._

Jacob and Edward ran through the dense forest, occasionally having to jump over a root, or duck under a branch. (Exactly three times, Jacob got hit in the face by a low-hanging limb he didn't see, and Edward had to stop running to laugh at him.)

They made it to Quil's house with minimal damage, managing to catch Nizhona and Naira just as they were about to climb into (presumably) Nizhona's car.

Edward managed caught Nizhona's hand as she was about to reach for the handle to the door, and Jacob was _pretty_ sure that he wasn't supposed to feel that little pang of emotion in his chest.

"We have a few more questions for you," Edward explained at Nizhona's puzzled and frustrated look.

"_More_?"

"Just about the...um...birth, I guess?"

"In that case, I'm leaving," Jacob announced, and was about to go, but Edward caught his t-shirt collar and dragged him back.

"How are we supposed to know when the baby is about to be...uh...born?"

"Well, it should be nine months to the day that you...y'know. But, like a normal pregnancy, he can go into labour before or after the due date. But you'll be able to tell. He'll get really intense stomach pains and he'll be able to feel the baby moving more."

"If the baby has to be cut out, won't Jacob heal the cut right away?"

"No. See, he's put under a special kind of anaesthetic, and he won't be able to heal, until he wakes up. He'll be in pain for a little bit, but then the cut heals and he'll be fine."

"And where are we supposed to find said special kind of anaesthetic?"

Nizhona sighed, and walked around to the trunk of her car, opened it and pulled out a small black bag. "I was hoping to drive back down to give you this when it got closer to his due date, but I'll just give it to you now."

She handed Edward the bag, ordering him not to lose it and headed for the car door again.

"One more thing," Edward began, interrupted by Nizhona's frustrated groan. "Who's supposed to do this surgery on Jacob?"

"Your dad's a surgeon, figure it out."

With that, Nizhona snuck past Edward and into the car, driving away before he had a chance to stop her.

- - -

Four times, Jacob opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again; and four times, Edward watched him, hoping every time that Jake would say something to break the awkward silence.

"Are you really going to tell your dad?" Jacob finally said, and, yeah, it was an uncomfortable question, but it was a lot more comfortable than the eerie calm of the woods around them.

"I guess I'll have to. We can't exactly walk into any hospital and say, 'Oh, yeah, he's pregnant and you sort of need to take the baby out of his stomach now, thanks.'"

"Well, we could, but we'd probably get shot."

Edward grinned, "See, there's the mutt I know--" He was about to add _"and love"_, but decided that he really didn't feel like getting his jaw broken today. "Um, well..." Edward cleared his throat, "I should probably go tell my family."

Jacob kicked at the ground, "Yeah."

"Er...bye."

Jacob looked up but Edward was gone already.

- - -

Edward spent three minutes in his room, pacing the floor and wondering how he was going to tell his family.

'"_Oh, Alice, you remember how I bit Jacob? Well, I also married him and got him pregnant." Yeah, that would go over fantastically.' _

"Edward!" Alice knocked on the door. "Jasper said you're distressed. What's wrong?"

Edward opened his door and pulled Alice into his room. "Okay, you know how I said before that there was more than just Jacob imprinting on me?"

Alice nodded. "What does that have to--"

"We had to get married."

That shut Alice up in a hurry.

"Well, not technically married. It was more of some sort of bonding ceremony, but anyway, it turns out that there's this prophecy about when a werewolf turns white after Imprinting, then he's the Chosen One or something, and then they have to be joined or whatever, and then—_stop looking at me like I'm insane—_and then the Chosen One can have kids or something. Or at least that's my understanding of it."

"Oh. And Jacob is...Jacob is the Chosen One?"

"Yeah."

"And you're his husband or whatever?"

"_Ugh_, please don't say it like that."

"And Jacob can have...kids?"

"Yeah. _Going_ to have one, actually."

"Oh." Pause. "_Oh._ Oh, holy _Christ_, Edward, what about Bella? What happened to marrying _her_, and...oh, holy shit, are you going to tell her?"

"Oh, yeah, that'll go over well."

"Well, you can't just let her _not_ know, I mean, won't she notice that something's wrong with the mutt whenever she goes to see him?"

"No, I doubt it. He doesn't gain any weight, and he'll just be really bitchy and moody for the next nine months."

"Oh. So, there really _won't_ be a difference."

"See, that's what I said, and I got hit for it."

Alice ignored him and let her head fall back onto the closed door, "Who else knows?"

"Jacob. Some elder from some other tribe named Naira and her daughter Nizhona. I think that's it."

Alice nods, and puts up a block in her mind so Edward can't read her thoughts. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell the rest of the family?"

"I was planning on just telling Carlisle. Since he has to do the surgery and all."

"What sur—oh. Baby. Right. Well, you can't just not let everyone else know," Alice said, pausing as if she didn't quite know where she was headed with her argument. "I mean, I highly doubt Carlisle will be able to do the surgery in the hospital without all of Forks, La Push and surrounding area finding out.

"And if he did the surgery here, everyone else would be wondering why a werewolf is in here sneaking around. So that really only leaves you with the option of telling the rest of the family."

Edward was about to say something in response, but paused when he realized that Alice was right, and he should tell the family, and that everything would eventually turn out fine and dandy. ( Okay, so maybe Alice didn't say that last part, but he was sure that that's what she wanted to believe. ) Instead of arguing, Edward said, "Okay."

As a result of Edward's failing argumentative skills, he found himself sitting in his living room, surrounded by his family.

Rosalie was giving him a look, like her and her beautiful self had been doing something _so much_ better, and that this little "family meeting" was taking away from primping time.

Or maybe she was still pissed with him for biting Jacob. ( _'Oh, the joy this news will bring her,'_ Edward thought, rather bitterly, which surprised him. )

Emmett was sitting beside her, looking confused as to why it was necessary for all of them to be seated in the living room.

Jasper was looking at the ground, probably counting all the different emotions in the room. Edward knew that that was his favourite game to play when he was nervous.

Esme and Carlisle stared blankly at Edward, who was standing in the middle of the living room, and waited patiently for Edward to say what he needed to.

Alice simply crossed her legs and sat up straight, acting like she didn't already know what he was going to say.

Edward sucked in a breath through his teeth, and shut his eyes. He sat down on the ground, legs crossed, and began to speak.

"I bit Jacob. Four of the six of you here know that already. Jacob Imprinted on me. One of the six of you here know that already. Once Jacob Imprinted on me, he turned white the next time he Phased, which is, I guess, some sort of sign of the return of what is basically wolf-Jesus."

Edward paused in his story-telling here, and entertained the idea of looking up to see his family's reaction. But judging by their stunned silence, and lack of thoughts, he figured that this would _not_ be a good idea, and instead continued talking.

"So, there's this prophecy, and it basically says that the 'Chosen One'--Jacob--has to be betrothed to his soulmate, which is the person he Imprints on, which is in this case—me. After the wedding thing he..."

Edward sighed and rubbed at his eyelids with the heels of his hands. "He can have kids. And he's having one in--"

Edward was about to say 'eight and a half' months, but he figured it might be a _little_ weird for his family to know that he kept _track_ of how many months (0), weeks (1) and days (6) it had been since they had...y'know.

"Nine months or so."

He still doesn't dare to look up. But after fifteen minutes of dead silence, and Edward trying his damnedest to not listen in on his family's thoughts, he _had_ to look up.

Jasper is still staring at the ground, but Edward can see his mouth dropped open slightly in shock.

Emmett was staring at Edward with wide eyes and what looked like a grimace and a smirks' illegitimate love child.

Esme looked surprised, but had a hint of—what? Borderline proud? Edward had no idea; he had never seen an expression like that.

Carlisle's mouth was set in a straight line, and his brows were furrowed as he stared harshly at the hands folded in his lap.

Alice looked nervous. Biting on her nails and her knees tucked to her chest, she looked like a little kid before a scolding they knew they were going to get.

Rosalie—Rosalie scared him. Her jaw was clenched, and he could hear her teeth grinding against each other as she attempted to keep her mouth shut. Her nostrils were flared in both fury and disgust. Her fists were clenched as she stormed out of the room.

Emmett stood up and shot an apologetic glance his brother's way as he went after Rosalie.

Esme and Carlisle said nothing as they left the room, and headed up the stairs.

Jasper stood up as well, and Edward expected him to leave. Instead, he crouched down next to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Edward. I just want you to know—" Jasper pressed his lips together as he searched for the words he wanted to say. "That me and Alice, at least, will do whatever it takes to make sure you and the mutt get out of this relatively unharmed."

Edward looked at his brother, puzzled and thankful. "Why?"

"Because—because you're happier than you've been in a long time. Who am I to take that away from you?" Jasper grinned at him, and Edward smiled.

"Thanks."

Jasper patted his shoulder and stood up again. He was about to leave, but turned back towards Edward, "And...Emmett doesn't hate you, he was just shocked, Esme and Carlisle are confused and Ros—well, she'll come around eventually."

Alice hopped up from the couch. _'Well...that went about as well as one could expect. Better, I'd say.' _She smirked at Edward, and said good-bye before skipping out out of the room.

- - -

At roughly ass o' clock in the morning, Jacob heard a persistent rapping on his bedroom window. It's not like he was sleeping, but it'd be nice if he could go a _whole night_ without being bothered by one thing or another.

"_Seriously_, Cullen. Just one night of peace, that's all I'm asking," he grumbled as he opened the window.

"Maybe for Christmas. Or your birthday, whichever one's later," Edward smirked as he climbed into Jacob's room, and Jacob was pretty confident in thinking he didn't invite him in.

"I have news, so it wouldn't matter to me if you invited me or not, I'd be coming in anyway," Edward said with a smirk and Jacob sneered at him.

"So, what's your news?" Jacob asked, flopping onto his bed.

"I told my family."

He immediately sat right back up again. "You told your _family_?"

"Yeah."

"So, am I going to have a mob of angry vampires chasing me, or what?"

"No, actually. Unless you count just Rosalie as a mob."

Jacob snorted. "I knew that stuck-up bitch would hate it."

Edward rolled his eyes and flicked a leaf from the roof at Jacob. In return, Jacob, in all of his mature glory, stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"I'm sorry, how old are you? Two?"

Jacob had a remark about pedophilia on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to be reminded of y'know..._that_, so instead he said, "Yes, I am. Continue with your news. What did the rest of your family think?"  
Edward began to explain what Jasper had said to him, but Jacob was distracted by the way Edward's mouth formed words and _holy hell_ where the fuck did that come from?

- - -

"_Black_."

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jacob's one-eyebrow-raised look answered Edward's question. _'I'm pregnant. I am _just peachy_.'_

Edward cleared his throat and Jacob rolled his eyes and they sat in silence for a long while. "Uh. I should go," Edward announced finally, and Jacob looked up from his task of picking at fluff on his bed sheets.

"Oh. Okay."

Edward turned to the window and then turned back to Jacob, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

And Edward wasn't too sure when the atmosphere in Jacob's room had gone from light and playful to awkward. But he pretended that the sudden change didn't bother him and crawled out the window.

Once he landed on the ground and was into the woods, he berated himself. He had been _so close_ to telling Jacob how he felt about him, but then he just _stopped_, and it drove him fucking _crazy_ because he knew, he fucking _knew_ that Jacob felt the same way.

Edward stopped beating himself up to wonder when he began swearing like Jacob, and thought that maybe he needed to spend less time with the mutt.

- - -

**A/N: **Hagglefuck. New word, woot woot! But, um, I had a point. OH YEAH. I really need to post that Taylor Lautner/Robert Pattinson story soon, otherwise the chapters are going to keep sounding like the last bit of this chapter. All one-shot-y sounding. Argh. THIS CHAPTER IS TOO LONG. WTH.

Oh, I guess you guys don't know about the Taylor/Rob epicness? It's going to be posted at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)jakeward which I'm sure I've pimped before.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Afraid – A new girl transfers to Edward's school; Jacob manages a visit to the Cullen's without being killed, wtf?


	3. Chapter Three: Afraid

**Author's Note:** I still haven't written the Rob/Taylor, wtf? Sorry this took so long, I was busy making my writing journal.

**Word Count: **1236. ( aw, almost had 1234! )

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash, contains male pregnancy, language. Oh, the language.

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound**

**Chapter Three: Afraid**

_I am afraid right now, I don't want to let you down._

Edward sat in the cafeteria, his tray full of untouched food in front of him. Rosalie wasn't sitting with him, neither was Emmett, and neither had bothered to show up to school.

None of this mattered to Edward, who was partly watching Alice and Jasper bicker with each other, but mostly entertaining the idea of going to check on Jacob.

But, see, _that_ wouldn't be a very smart idea, because Jacob was in school, too, and Edward got the impression from his few and far-between run-ins with the werewolves that he would be unwelcome in La Push.

He was still thinking about how he could go see the mutt without being caught ( who knew when he got so obsessive about flea-bags ), when a timid-looking girl approached their table.

"Um," she squeaked, and Edward glanced up at her. She was uninteresting, her light brown hair and pale skin making her look like every other girl in the high school.

"Yes?" Alice said, when she realized Edward wasn't going to say anything.

"Um, is anybody, like--"

"You can come sit over here!" Bella called to the girl, nudging Jessica over who shoved Mike over, who pushed Tyler over to make room for the girl at the table.

Alice smiled thankfully at Bella, not wanting to have to bullshit some girl about why they didn't eat. Once the girl was seated next to Bella with her back to the Cullen's, Alice kicked him under the table.

"_What_?" Edward snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward shook his head and stood from the table, grabbing his tray of food and dumping it into the trash bin, leaving the chatter-filled cafeteria. Moments later, he heard the sound of the doors opening and vaguely sensed somebody standing behind and to the right of him. Seeing how he couldn't read this person's thoughts, his first guess was "Oh, it's Bella," but when he turned and saw the mousey looking girl from before, he cocked his head to the side.

"Um...hello," he began to say, but was immediately cut off by her speaking.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?"

Edward nodded slowly, "How do you--"

"Nizhona phoned me and told me that I was to keep an eye on you and Jacob," the girl paused, "Well, mostly Jacob, to make sure he doesn't try and intentionally miscarry."

"Oh."

"I'm Amanda," she said, extending her hand to Edward. He shook it, shocked by the low temperature of it. He shook it off, figuring that, _hey_, it was pouring rain outside, and the temperature had dipped lower than it had in years. Who's hand _wouldn't_ be cold?

- - -

"_Jacob Black._"

"Huh?"

Jacob raised his head from where it was resting against his desk to stare blankly at the teacher.

"I asked you a question," she snapped irritably and Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"Fifty-two."

"That's what I—wait, what?"

"Fifty-two."

"That's—that's right."

The teacher stood at the front of the room and stared at him for a few more minutes, and then the bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

_'Thank fucking _God,_' _Jacob thought, packing up his textbooks and binders.

_'Gee, Black, I would've thought you'd be more enthusiastic about school.'_

Jacob had to hide his sound of shock with a cough, gaining the attention of half his class.

_'Cullen. What the shit. You're not here, are you?'_

_'Do you think I'm retarded? Don't answer that. I'm at your house. I let myself in through the window, hope you don't mind.'_

_'Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference, would it?'_

_'Now you're getting the hang of it, mutt.'_

Jacob rolled his eyes and put a block up in his mind so Edward couldn't hear anything else. He ran as fast as he could back to his house, and up to his room.

"Freaking _ace_ job of checking the house, Edward, the front door was _unlocked_," Jacob snarled as soon as he caught sight of the vampire.

Who was laying on _his fucking bed_.

"What the fuck are you doing."

It wasn't a question, so much as a hidden demand. _Get the fuck off my bed, right now._

"Your bed's rather comfortable," Edward replied, as if that totally explained everything. "Maybe we should've done it here."

And Jacob was _thisclose_ to kicking Edward out, but then the annoying little vamp stood up and told him about Amanda. Jacob snorted, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Great to know how much Nizhona trusts me." Jacob smiled, y'know, one of _those_ smiles, the one's that Edward couldn't even _think_ about without getting butterflies.

"Yeah, it's astounding."

Jacob frowned again, and Edward wasn't sure if he was thankful for it or not. "If Nizhona was more concerned about me, why send Amanda to Forks?"

Edward shrugged, "Because no new students ever transfer to La Push?"

"Very true."

An awkward silence filled the room, until Jacob asked, "So...have you told your dad that he's gonna have to do the surgery?"

"No. No, not yet."

"And when were you planning on telling him?"

"Um..." _'Never really.' _"When it got closer to the due date?"

Jacob smirked slightly, "You forgot that I can hear your thoughts too."

He abruptly jumped up and Edward gave him a '_what-the-hell-are-you-planning?_' look.

"C'mon, we're going to go tell...old-Cullen now."

Edward was about to protest, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was, "_Old_-Cullen?"

"Yeah. He's old-Cullen, you're Cullen, the short one is the short one, there's blondie boy, blondie girl, and bear," Jacob explained, and received a puzzled and flattered look.

"Come _on_," Jake whined, grabbing Edward's wrist and pulling him out of the bedroom.

- - -

"Rosalie and Emmett are still gone and Esme is out hunting. Why the hell is he here?" Alice said, before the front door was even fully open.

Jacob faked a hurt look, rolled his eyes and nudged Edward.

"Because if he wasn't I wouldn't ever tell Carlisle that he needs to be the one to do the surgery on--"

"Wait, _who _am I doing surgery on?" Carlisle asked, coming down the stairs. Jacob attempted to leave, but Edward hooked a hand around his arm and pulled him forward.

"On him," Edward pointed at Jacob and Carlisle frowned.

"Why can't I smell you?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

Carlisle laughed and Jacob jumped at the foreign sound.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Jacob didn't say anything, paying more attention to the cold hand still present on his arm.

"Now, what about this surgery?" Carlisle asked, stepping down from the bottom stair and coming towards Jacob and Edward.

"Uhm, well, y'know how he's pregnant?" Edward started nervously, and Jacob managed to wrench his arm free from his grasp to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, eyes focused on the contact made between Edward and Jacob.

"Well, since he has no way to give birth naturally, then it has to be done surgically, so we figured--"

"_I_ figured."

"--_Jacob_ figured that we should ask you, because really, any other surgeon and it'd be all over the town in about a day."

Carlisle nodded, index finger tracing the shape of his mouth, eyes downcast. Jacob half-( okay, three quarters )expected Carlisle to say no. But Carlisle smiled, and said, "Alright, so when is he due?"

- - -

**A/N: **Alright, so what's with me and crappy chapters? Well, I'll tell you. SEVENTY NINE PAGES OF THE FRAY, BITCH. Yay for illegal downloading of sheet music! But yeah. Piano is kicking my ass. So suck it.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Empty Apartments – Rosalie and Emmett return from wherever they were, forcing Jacob to leave through (how else?) a window.


	4. Chapter Four: Empty Apartments

**Author's Note:** community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown  
writing journal  
HAVE I FLAILED ABOUT HOW I WAS CALLED A LEGEND? SRSLY, THAT'S SO AWESOME. THIS CHAPTER, NO, THIS ENTIRE STORY IS NOW DEDICATED TO hopeful serenity. NO JOKE. AND THE NEXT ONE. AHH, I GOT CALLED A LEGEND. Yes, that's all it takes to win me over. I'm very easy, what's your point?  
**Word Count: **864 (ho'shit, that's weak. )  
**Warnings: **AU, contains slash, contains male pregnancy, language. Oh, the language. Fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff.

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
Chapter Four: Empty Apartments**

_We came together, but you left alone. I know what it's like to walk out on your own._

"So, you'll—wait, what?" Edward stammered, and Carlisle smiled gently.

"Of course I'll do it," Carlisle shook his head as if it was the stupidest thing to doubt. "You're my son."

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Edward said to his father after a long pause. Carlisle nodded, and Edward turned to Jacob, "C'mon, you can wait in my room."

- - -

Once Jacob had gotten accustomed to being in Edward's room, the vampire left the werewolf alone, headed towards Carlisle's library.

"Did you really mean that, Carlisle?" Edward asked, Carlisle's back facing him.

Without looking away from the window, he replied, "Yes. I did."

A tense and awkward silence ( _'Seriously,' _Edward thought, _'Gotta stop causing those.'_ ) filled the library, until Carlisle turned back around.

"Jasper tells me you're happy with..._him_."

Edward sighed softly, looking down at the ground and nodding.

"Do you love him, Edward?"

Carlisle said the question so uncritically, Edward thought he was, _wanted_ him to be kidding, because there was no way that Carlisle could really accept this—this, _whatever._

But one look at Carlisle's stoic face, and Edward knew that he could, that he would accept it.

"Yes. Yeah, yeah, I do. I mean...he makes me happy, and he's less of a bitch when I'm around. So, I guess you could say I love him."

Carlisle smiled gently, and said, "Then if you really love him, I'll do it," Edward turned toward the door, and Carlisle added with a laugh, "After all, he is my son-in-law."

- - -

When Edward returned to his bedroom, Jacob was laying on the couch. One leg was hanging off the side, and the other off the armrest. His head was on the opposite arm rest, his left arm above his head, and the other hand splayed across his stomach.

Jacob didn't even hear Edward come in, he was too busy thinking about all the shit that had gone on in the last month or so. It was pretty unbelievable that him and Edward had gone from hating each other, to having kids together in 30 days.

Jacob looked down at his stomach, where a freaking _baby_ was currently growing. _Edward's_ baby. That thought probably disturbed him more than the whole pregnant thing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Edward's heavy sigh.

"Hey," Jacob mumbled, turning to face Edward, "What did Carlisle say?"

"He said he'll do it," Edward replied, leaning against the wall opposite to the couch. For some reason, it bugged Jacob that Edward was so far away, and so he stood up and crossed the room to the centre of it.

"Did he really mean it?" Jacob whispered more than said, accused more than asked, biting down on his lower lip, clearly nervous.

"Yeah. I mean, I think so. He called you his son-in-law."

Jacob smiled, and it surprised him, because he was happy that (most of) Edward's family was accepting him, and he didn't think that it would ever matter to him. He started to say something, but his sentence was interrupted halfway through with a yawn, and he tipped over to the side slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward asked, trying to hide how concerned he was, though he was ready to catch Jacob if he fell over.

"Yeah, I'm just—tired," Jacob smiled weakly at Edward, who frowned.

"Maybe you should take a nap, then."

"But, I—"

"That wasn't really a suggestion."

Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny how exhausted he was, or how thankful he was that Edward was letting him crash in his room. He laid back down on the couch, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the arm rest, and feeling very cliché while doing it.

- - -

"Jacob! Jacob, _fuck_, wake up!"

Jacob bolted upright, almost colliding heads with Edward. "What, what what's goin' on?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are back," Edward said, running his hand through his hair in panic, "They're still pissed at me and they still hate you."

Jacob blinked slowly, still tired, "Okay, so how am I going to leave?"

Edward looked from his bedroom door, mentally mapping out his house and where Rosalie and Emmett were, and then towards his bedroom windows.

"Cullen, _no,_" Jacob hissed, already knowing what Edward was going to ask him to do.

"_Please_, it's the only way you'll make it out of here without getting interrogated and then beat up."

Jacob rolled his eyes, mumbled "Fine," and headed towards the windows, "But you totally owe me one."

- - -

**A/N :** Sorry you had to wait so long for this piece of shit XD BUT I GOT CALLED A LEGEND. And Jacob's ( yeah, i have a friend named jacob, and it's pro ) party is taking up all of my time.  
**Next Chapter Summary: **Last Night – Jacob has a "Look at Me"-esque freakout; Edward talks about it with Amanda


	5. Chapter Five: Last Night

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown  
writing journal

yes, i'm still being a pimp. What's your point? This chapter is super-fast-paced, and I love it. No filler crap, woot!  
**Word Count: 1007  
Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, fluff ( kekeke ), emotional!Jacob, not too much humour ( sorry. ).

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Five: Last Night  
**_The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arm_s _and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be._

Jacob woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy and eyes wide, tears streaking from them. He was going to get out of bed to see if he could calm himself down, but before his feet even hit the floor, Edward was at his window, climbing into his room.

A month after Jacob found out he was pregnant, and Edward was already being amazingly overprotective of him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Edward asked, sitting next to Jacob on the bed, getting as close to him as he thought would be okay.

Without entirely thinking, or even totally aware of what he was doing, Jacob had latched his arms around Edward and was crying against his shoulder. Edward, though slightly shocked, wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, slowly stroking his back.

"What happened, Jake?" he asked when Jacob's crying had somewhat subsided.

"Bad dream," he mumbled into Edward's shoulder, shaking his head.

"About what?"

Jacob took a shaky breath Edward could feel the hot air against his skin, "I dreamed that I miscarried, and the werewolves and vampires got into this huge war and I—I was the only one left. I was alone, and fucking _scared_ and I didn't know what to do," Jacob's voice trailed off into a whisper as he began to cry again.

Edward shifted slightly, and Jacob pulled back from his shoulder enough to look at him. Even though he had bags under his eyes and they were red-rimmed, and his face was pale and flushed at the same time, Edward was still sure that if his heart actually beat it would be beating a little faster right at that moment. As he raked over Jacob's slightly dishevelled appearance, his eyes kept coming back to Jacob's slightly parted lips.

The need to press his own mouth against Jacob's was strong, but not enough to overtake his conscience, so instead he traced his thumb along Jake's cheekbone and murmured, "Nothing's going to happen. You're—_we're_--going to get through this."

Jacob nodded, even though Edward knew he didn't really believe it, but it was enough for now.

After about ten minutes of Jacob reassuring Edward that _yes_, he was fine, _no_, he didn't need Edward to say, and _fuck no_, he didn't need to talk to Amanda about the dream, Edward left with one last longing look at Jacob.

- - -

The next day at school, Amanda approached Edward sometime during lunch.

"How goes things with you and Jacob?" she asked as Edward threw the food on his tray into the trash can.

"Good, I guess," he mumbled, and Amanda gave him a doubtful look.

"So, what happened?"

Edward sighed, and motioned for her to follow him out of the cafeteria. Once they were safely away from the ears of fellow students, "He had a nightmare. I could hear him panicking so I went to go check on him. Some stuff--"

"Wait, what was this nightmare about?" Amanda interrupted.

"He dreamed that he miscarried and that all the vampires and werewolves and whatever died," Edward paused, "Or something like that."

"And was he like, really upset about this or what?"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, I think he's pretty afraid to be alone right now, but--"

"No, I meant about the miscarriage part."

"No idea," Edward shrugged again. "I doubt he is though. I'm not sure how much he wants this, anyway," Edward sighed with a defeated look.

Amanda began talking, and Edward zoned her out, and all he heard was, "You love Jacob, don't you?"

His first thought after '_yes'_, was '_Why the fuck do people keep asking me that?_'

"Edward, do you love Jacob?" Amanda repeated, and Edward nodded.

"Yeah. And I wish I didn't, because it sucks to know that he doesn't--" Edward was about to say, "feel the same way," but that line was _so_ overused, so he just trailed off instead.

"And since you love him, you don't want to put him through all of this, when he doesn't want to do it?" Amanda said, which caught Edward off-guard because that's _exactly_ what he had been thinking, but he was sure that he had never said it out loud.

"Yeah," Edward admitted quietly.

Amanda "hmm"'d and walked away.

- - -

Edward was right about Jacob being afraid to be alone. He had barely stepped out of the school before Jacob was telling ( thinking at? ) him to come to his house.

So, Edward went to Jacob's house, coming in through the window because he was sure that if he went in any other way, the shock would send Jacob into cardiac arrest.

Jacob didn't say much, neither did Edward, and for the time being, Jake seemed pretty content with just having someone there to confirm that everyone he knew hadn't died.

"I never got a chance to ask you," Jacob started after the first few hours of silence, picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans, "What did Rosalie and Emmett say when they came back?"

"I don't know," Edward replied, "I didn't really talk to them at all. Alice said that Emmett isn't too upset but Rosalie is still pissed off."

Jacob chuckled, "Shocker."

"Isn't it, though? Who would've thought that the same bitch who got mad when I dated Bella, would also be mad when I impregnated a werewolf?"

Jacob looked from his jeans and smiled at Edward, "Hey...thanks, y'know for..._this_. I mean, I know you'd rather be spending the time with Bella, and all, but..."

"It's not a problem," Edward smiled reassuringly at Jacob, "Whatever I can do to help."

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, Jacob making the hole in his jeans bigger, and Edward watching the sun set from his window.

- - -

**A/N: **_Ack_, the attack of the fluff! And the cliché last line XD So, basically, my favourite chapter right now, of either story. I just love the set-up of it because it's like, section one: fluff; section two: plot; section three: humour, and more fluff.  
**Next Chapter Summary: **You Talk Way Too Much – There's no way to summarize this without spoiling it XD I'll give you this though: _Can't make good decisions, it won't stop; I can't stop. _From "You Talk Way Too Much" by the Strokes.


	6. Chapter Six: You Talk Way Too Much

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
Why, Jennifer, you're still pimping? Why is this not a shock?  
**Word Count:** 1115  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, Edward is a bit of a jerk. Actually, he's just kind of an idiot.

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Six: You Talk Way Too Much**

_Can't make good decisions, it won't stop; I can't stop._

Edward dropped by Jacob's house before he went to school, just to check on him ( and to make sure he hadn't attempted to like, kill himself or the baby or something ) and had the unfortunate timing to come in through the window just in time to hear Jacob retching into the toilet.

Edward winced just at the sound of it, thankful that vampires didn't have the ability to throw up. He heard the toilet flush and the sound of feet crossing tile before the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, Edward, I'll be right out."

"Take your time," Edward replied, leaning against Jacob's desk. He tried to ignore the sound of Jacob brushing his teeth ( a normally quiet sound, but sounded unearthly loud in the dead silence of Jacob's house ) by counting the tiny dots of his stippled ceiling.

Jacob came out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, and Edward bit back all of the comments he could've made on Jacob's appearance.

His black hair was dishevelled, his skin paler and taut over his bones. His cheekbones seemed unusually defined, and that combined with the bags under his dull eyes...

"You look like Death." That was the one comment Edward had hoped he could keep back, but his brain and vocal chords seemed to hate him whenever he was around Jacob.

Jacob chucked a pillow at Edward, hitting him square in the chest, and mumbled, "Shut up," trying to hide his smirk with his hand.

"No, really, all jokes aside, are you alright? Because you look like hell."

Jacob sat on his bed and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm as alright as I can be for being a pregnant man."

"Boy."

"Teenager."

"Fair enough."

"You're going to be late for school."

Edward glanced at the alarm clock beside Jacob's bed, and the LED lights flashed _8:52_. First bell was going to go in three minutes, warning bell three minutes after that, and final bell at 9. Even going his usual 70 miles over the speed limit, he'd still barely make it in time before classes started.

"Jake, aren't you going to be late, too?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't think I'm going to school. I'd rather not try to explain to the teachers why I have to keep going to the bathroom to puke."

"Makes sense." Edward stopped with one foot partially out the window, then half-turned towards Jacob, "Be good, okay?"

He was going to jokingly ruffle Jacob's hair, but he figured that Jacob would probably disapprove of that. So he smiled gently once more at the werewolf, then climbed out the window.

- - -

For pretty much the entire day, Edward had been trying to ignore, well...everybody. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Alice and Jasper, and he tried his hardest to avoid Bella.

But, somehow, Amanda had some sort of radar on him, and knew exactly where he was at all times.

The lunch bell rang, and Edward was getting ready to ditch and check up on Jacob, when Amanda came sprinting over to him.

"Edward! _Edward_!"

_'Maybe if I'll ignore her, she'll go away,'_ Edward thought, turning towards the door.

_'Okay, I really feel sick, so I won't intrude on your thoughts anymore, but I just had to tell you...RUDE.'_

Edward could faintly hear Jacob's snickers before the connection cut out, and he briefly entertained the idea of learning how to punch somebody telepathically.

"Edward!" Amanda seemed really excited over something. She was practically pissing herself.

"Yes, Amanda?" Edward turned to look at her, smiling as politely as he could. _'Hurry up and say what you want so I can go.'_

"Y'know how you said that you felt bad about the whole pregnant-Jacob--"

"Say it a little louder, I'm sure there's somebody on the other side of the school that didn't hear you."

"Pregnant-Jacob thing because it seemed like he didn't want it?"

Edward nodded, but he had no idea where Amanda was going with it.

"I found a way to break the prophecy!"

Edward was about to simply walk away from her, when he heard the words, "break the prophecy," and he froze.

"Really?"

Amanda nodded eagerly.

"So...what would we have to do?"

"It's pretty simple actually," Amanda paused here, either for dramatic effect, or because she was a total air head. Edward wasn't sure. "As far as I know, all you have to do is uhm...have..._y'know_ with somebody else." Here, Amanda's voice dropped about three octaves and ten decibel levels, then she raised it again to say, "And the bond will be broken and you can do whatever you want!"

Edward thought it over. "Okay. I'll do it."

- - -

_'_Shit_, ow, mother_fucking_ door,' _Jacob grumbled in his head, wincing when he put too much weight on the toe he just stubbed against the door. He was trying to get downstairs to see what was the cause of a bunch of ruckus, but then the _stupid_ doorjamb had to get in the way.

"Jake?"

"Sam?"

Well, now Jacob was just confused. It was like, noon-ish—or something—and he didn't really expect to have any visitors. Especially not ones that broke into his home. Not to mention that he hadn't really spoken to Sam in like...a long-ass time. Weeks? Maybe even months?

Sam was starting to climb the stairs, and Jacob was sort of thankful that Sam was clumsy on his stairs, because then he was looking down at his feet and not at Jacob's haggard appearance. He might have enough time to find a sheet or something and cover himself up or hide under his blan--

"Holy _shit_, who died and crawled into _your_ skin?"

Too late.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you just the wit of the group," Jacob sneered.

"I know, right? I blow myself away sometimes." Sam grinned, and Jacob realized that Sam didn't really care that Jacob looked like hell on a stick. Which was a good thing because Jacob had another eight months of looking like an anorexic to go.

"But, seriously, Jake, what's up?"

Jacob tilted his head, acting confused. _'Oh, _shit_, he knows somethings wrong. Fuck.'_

"I mean, you haven't gone for a run with the pack in at least a month and a half, and Seth told me you ditched school today. Which was a good choice, by the way, high school is a drag."

Jacob snorted when Sam smirked and winked at him.

"Is this about the whole turning white thing?"

Well, that was an accusation Jacob hadn't expected to hear.

"...Yes?"

"Are you lying?"

"...Yeah."

Sam sarcastically tsk's, before pulling out his Serious Business face, and repeating, "What's wrong?"

- - -

**A/N: **Does Jacob tell Sam? Does he lie? And, what, for the love of God, is going on with Amanda and Edward? Oh, the humanity!

**Next Chapter Summary : **Nails for Breakfast – See above.


	7. Chapter Seven: Nails for Breakfast

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
I decided to be not totally cruel and post this chapter and the previous one at the same time, so you're not stuck with a cliffy.  
**Word Count:** 669 ( really short, I know, I'm sorry! )  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, hints of jealous!Edward, the return of Sam/Jacob, omfg!

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Seven: Nails for Breakfast**

_Was it God who chokes in these situations?_

Jacob tilted his head, acting confused. _'Oh, _shit_, he knows somethings wrong. Fuck.'_

"I mean, you haven't gone for a run with the pack in at least a month and a half, and Seth told me you ditched school today. Which was a good choice, by the way, high school is a drag."

Jacob snorted when Sam smirked and winked at him.

"Is this about the whole turning white thing?"

Well, that was an accusation Jacob hadn't expected to hear.

"...Yes?"

"Are you lying?"

"...Yeah."

Sam sarcastically tsk's, before pulling out his Serious Business face, and repeating, "What's wrong?"

- - -

"So, really, all I have to do is sleep with somebody else and then the bond between me and Jake—Jacob is broken?" Edward repeated, and Amanda nodded eagerly.

"I told you, it's really simple."

"But...who am I going to uhm..._yeah_...with?"

"Oh, well I've thought about that already," Amanda said quickly, and rather flustered. "I figured that the easiest choice would be, well...me."

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"I mean, you could try to seduce some other girl—or boy, whatever—but they'd know about Bella, and would wonder about your intentions," Amanda explained, her speech sounding rehearsed.

"And...what's wrong with _Bella_ as a choice?"

Obviously, Amanda hadn't been expecting that, as she blabbered and stuttered for about five minutes. Finally she came up with, "Well, you've always told her that you would wait to sleep with her until you were married, and if you tried to now, she'd be pretty suspicious."

"Uh...huh." Edward was pretty skeptical of Amanda's excuses, but he nodded nonetheless, because really, he was just eager to go see Jacob.

And the fact that he could so willingly admit to that sort of freaked him out.

- - -

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked for the 200th time, a solid fifteen milliseconds after the 199th time.

Jacob was going to shake his head like he had been for the last twenty minutes, but then he stopped. Sam was his _best friend, _( he figured that Bella didn't really count, seeing how she hated him. ) so why would he keep secrets from him?

Even really huge secrets about a secret prophecy and other bad-ass stuff of the like.

Jacob explained the whole deal as best as he could, dutifully ignoring Sam's looks of shock and scandalized gasps ( however sarcastic they were. )

"So..." Sam said after Jacob had finished explaining.

Jacob waited patiently for the beating and lecture he was sure he was going to get.

"So, you're like a werewolf deity or somethin'?"

"...Wait, _what_?"

Sam started cracking up, and Jacob was utterly confused, because _what the eff_, shouldn't Sam be pretty freaked out by all this?

Hell, _Jacob_ was more freaked out by it than Sam was, and he had had two—three?—months to deal with it.

Sam paused momentarily in his laughter, to look at Jacob with another Serious Face, and say, "Have you chosen Jacob Black as your personal saviour?"

Jacob didn't know if he genuinely thought that it was funny, or if it was just the relief of Sam not caring in the least about anything, but either way, he started to laugh with Sam.

After multiple Jacob-Jesus jokes ( thus confirming that they were, in fact, going straight to Hell ), somehow Jacob and Sam found themselves sort of half-cuddling. ( _Manly _cuddling, as Sam reminded Jacob. )

And that was about the time that Edward came in, calling out Jacob's name. Jacob couldn't think of a worse time that Edward could've chosen to actually come in through the _door_.

- - -

Edward was just going to check on Jacob. Y'know, _platonically._ They were friends. Okay, so they weren't even friends, but Edward _did_ sort of impregnate him, so he figured it polite to check up on him once in a while.

So, if they were just non-friends, then why the _hell_ was Edward getting such a weird heavy feeling on his heart?

- - -

**A/N: **Okay, so from here on in, the chapters are going to be shorter so that I can fit the whole plot into the chapter-title-pattern that I've given myself. But, that also means they'll be uploaded much faster, which is something you can look forward to.

**Next Chapter Summary: **C'mere – More on jealous!Edward. Hurrah!

**P.S.** does somebody want to become the love of my life and figure out the timeline of this story? Not necessarily where it fits in with real life or with Twilight, but rather how far along Jacob is in this chapter ( I think it's a month, but I'm not sure ) and/or how many months it's been since Jacob first Imprinted on Edward.

I'd love you forever and I'd probably somehow include you in a chapter somewhere if you could do it.


	8. Chapter Eight: C'mere

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
Yup. Yup. Yup.  
**Word Count:** 667  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, subtly!jealous!Edward, more Jacob/Sam ( I'm sorry. It ends here. ), I also have something that Dae requested ( probably not quite what he had in mind, but... ), a het kiss, but I'm not telling who it's between.

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Eight: C'mere**

_You're in love with someone else; it should be me._

"Uhm," Edward said, and then mentally patted himself on the back for his eloquent speech. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your, er...cuddling?"

"_Manly_ cuddling," Sam clarified, though it was interrupted halfway through by Jacob's elbow to his stomach.

"Cullen, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, disentangling himself from Sam and going over to Edward.

"I was coming over to check on you, to make sure you were okay, but," Edward chuckled nervously here, "I can tell that you're just fine."

"Erm," Jacob ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah. Thanks, though. Y'know, for caring...and all that." And that totally wasn't the most awkward sentence he had ever tried to form.

"Do you want to stay for a while, Cullen?" Sam piped up from the couch, and the other two whipped around to stare at him in utter shock. "Watch some TV, talk a little while, discuss what I'm permitted to do to torture you if you _ever_ hurt Jacob..." Sam trailed off absently, suddenly fascinated with the label on his water bottle.

Edward and Jacob were still staring at him.

- - -

After twenty minutes, three channel arguments and five Black vs. Uley wrestling matches, Edward realized exactly what he had walked in on.

Jacob was in _love_ with Sam.

Damn if that didn't hit Edward _way_ harder than it should've. He almost felt like crying. Not that he could anyway.

When he was done feeling sorry for himself, Edward immediately began berating himself for not realizing it sooner. One half of his brain argued that he couldn't have known because he'd never been with Jacob when he was with Sam.

But the other half, a far more insistent half, said _you can read his thoughts, dumbass, you should've known._

As he watched Sam advance on Jacob, claiming that he wanted to touch his stomach, because he wants "to see if the baby's kicking", while Jacob insisted that Sam was "just trying to cop a feel," and somehow Jacob ended up half on Edward's lap.

And Edward bolted. Well, not exactly, he whooshed out a, "Gotta go, sorry," before gently lifting up Jacob and putting him back down on the couch after he stood.

But there was really no point to that, because Jacob instantly righted himself and caught Edward at the door.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked, and tried to make it sound harsh, but it came out more concerned than anything.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just," Edward paused here, trying to ignore the fact that Jacob was standing closer than he needed too, "I know, Jacob. It's fine."

Jacob scrunched up his eyebrows, and began to say, "You know _what_?" but was interrupted halfway through by Edward's mouth against his own. All it was was a ridiculously fast peck on the lips.

And then Edward realized what he was doing. He pulled back and ran out of the door as fast as he could, never realizing that Jacob had started to kiss back.

- - -

Edward made it back to school in record time, but he still wasn't fast enough to beat the warning bell. When he walked into world history, the teacher turned to glare at him.

But he smiled and said he was sorry, and she forgot why she was supposed to be mad at him.

Sitting in an empty seat beside Amanda, she stared curiously at him.

"You look panicked," she observed in her usual chipper voice.

"Yeah, I just kinda did something I totally should not have," Edward replied, still fidgety over the fact that _holy shit, he just kissed Jacob_.

He was debating over whether or not it was worse that he had just kissed Jacob,or that he had liked it when Amanda tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean something you shouldn't have done?"

In response, Edward cupped his hand under Amanda's chin, and gently placed his lips over hers.

While she sat flabbergasted, Edward frowned.

He could still taste Jacob in his mouth.

- - -

**A/N: **Two kisses in 667 words, that has to be some sort of a record. Dae requested that Jacob and Edward kiss ( a chaste one, specifically ), and I was like, "I adore this idea," but then I didn't know how to fit it in, so I skipped over the cheesy part he also requested and was just like, "BAM! Kiss, done."

And I'm sorry for the Amanda/Edward, and it unfortunately doesn't end here. The Jacob/Sam does, though, so be happy.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Unaware – Bella-centric. Bella becomes jealous of Edward's relationship with Amanda, and, forgetting she's supposed to be mad at him, turns to Jacob for help.

P.S. Thanks to all those that helped with the math in the story! I wasn't sure who was right, but I'm fairly sure everyone was close! As a result, I've randomly chosen, and Jacob has been pregnant for a month and a half ( roughly ) and it's been three months since he Imprinted on Edward. As well, Allison Middlebrook ( sorry, I'm just going with what you had in the review ) suggested that the timeline in Twilight is sort of when Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves, but instead he doesn't leave. So if you're wondering, that's what it is.


	9. Chapter Nine: Unaware

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
I think you should visit it. Y'know just in case you couldn't tell by the last nine chapters of pimping?  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, some mentions of a hetero pairing, Bella-centric, Bella!bashing if you squint.

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Nine: Unaware**

_Unaware we would fall. Been a week since you called._

Bella sighed, putting her textbook down in a way that would make her algebra teacher cringe. The clock beside her bed read _11:56_ and there was still no sign of Edward. For the first hour, Bella had panicked, assuming the worst. Then she remembered that with Edward being a vampire and all, it was nearly impossible to kill him.

Since that revelation, her worry dissolved into anger. Well, maybe it was more of an annoyed-fury. It had been over a week since Edward had called her, or talked to her or...did _anything_ with her. He was even avoiding her at school, which he had to be pretty fucking _ninja_ to do, because there was only like, 100 people that went to Forks High.

Enraged further by her memories of the previous days, Bella went out to her old, beat-up truck, started it up, and made her way to the Cullen's.

- - -

The door opening before she could knock, Bella was greeted warmly but briskly by Alice.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uhm, I was just wondering if Edward's in?"

"Sorry, he went out hunting," Alice replied, glancing behind her quickly.

"Oh, well do you know what time he'll be--" Bella stopped at the sound of a girl giggling.

A girl giggling _Edward's name._

Bella shoved her way past Alice, using speed the vampire didn't even think humans had. She sprinted up the stairs and slammed open Edward's bedroom door.

Edward was laying stomach down on the ground, beside that _stupid little skank_, Amanda, Amy, whatever. There was a textbook open in front of them, and Amanda was still giggling her mousy brown head off.

"Edward," Bella drawled slowly, trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

Edward rolled over onto his back and sat up, "Bella. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I noticed that you were rather preoccupied."

"It's not what it looks like, Bella."

"Oh? If you're not sleeping around with some other girl, then what _are_ you doing in your bedroom?"

Edward stood, reached for Bella's hand, and she promptly yanked it away, scowling at him.

"Look, Amanda just needed help with her history homework--"

"I'm sure," Bella snapped before Edward could finish his explanation and stormed out.

- - -

Okay, so Bella lost her head for a minute. She was more than willing to admit it, but it still didn't quite explain why she was standing outside Jacob's house, when he was most certainly no longer her friend.

She knocked anyway.

When there was no answer after five minutes, she knocked again. And again. And a fourth time, just for good measure.

Bella assumed that no one was home, when door-muffled talking and laughing caught her ear. She quietly stepped off the front porch, and over to the living room window.

The curtains were drawn back, and she could clearly see Jacob, doing what _looked_ like wrestling, but Bella was more convinced than ever that first impressions were deceiving.

Especially when it came to the former boys in her life.

Choking back anger and blinking back tears, Bella returned to her truck, starting it up and driving it aimlessly. She jerked the steering wheel to the right, sending her truck into the forest.

Bella kept on going until the density of the trees increased and she couldn't drive any further, and there she stopped, and cried.

Cried until it hurt to take a breath, cried until she forgot what she was crying for.

And then she heard it.

A voice, faint, a girl's. Cautiously, Bella opened her door slightly, calling out, "Hello?"

The voice kept speaking, becoming louder and louder until Bella thought it was in her head.

"_It sucks, doesn't it? You're not the bell of the ball anymore. You can be replaced. You didn't think you could, could you?"_

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears, but this only made the voice louder.

"_You thought that you'd be the only one for Edward. For Jacob. But they both found someone else. They both got sick of you. And now you're all alone."_

Bella shook her head fervently, and the voice seemed to laugh.

"_But you don't have to be alone. If you can find me, if you come to me, I can make everything okay."_

Bella raised her head, and removed her hands.

"_Everything will be normal again."_

Bella opened her door with a shaking hand, stepping onto uncertain legs.

"_Everything."_

- - -

**A/N : **So, basically my favourite chapter, right here. Uhm. Bella won't show up for a couple chapters now.

**Next Chapter Summary : **Language Lessons – Edward tries to find Bella to apologize.


	10. Chapter Ten: Language Lessons

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
Gonna visit? Yeah? Just a little message to everyone that's been confused with the whole Jacob/Sam, Edward/Amanda thing,** have faith in the author.** Everything will be chill soon, don't worry.  
**Word Count:**  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, really short

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Ten: Language Lessons  
**_I never said this would be easy. I let her go when she said she was leaving._

Edward breathed slowly. In through his nose, out through his mouth. He'd never been so nervous before.

Granted, he'd also never fought like that with Bella before.

It was nearing the end of second period. Edward didn't even know what class he was in, just knew that if he looked pissed off enough, nobody would approach him.

Apparently some people still had the balls to.

A kid that Edward recognized from one of his other classes approached him.

"Hey, you're Edward Cullen, right?" the kid asked. What was his name again? Da—something. Damien? Daegan. That was it.

"Yeah..."

"Awesome," Daegan reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of lined paper. "Amanda told me to give you this."

Edward smiled slightly at the boy, and unfolded the note.

_Edward, I don't know when you'll get--_

Edward stopped and looked up. Daegan was still standing there, hands shoved in his pockets and rocking back and forth slightly on his heels.

"You're uh—you're supposed to write something back and I have to give it to her."

"Ah."

_Edward, I don't know when you'll get this, but I hope it'll be before I leave, so I can know your reaction._

_Your opinion won't matter, but it'll be nice to know ( Dae's a nice kid by the way, don't be a bitch. )._

_I'm going to find Bella. Yeah, I know, it's crazy, I shouldn't do it, blah, blah, blah, stick it up your ass. I heard that she up and went missing last night, and I know much she means to you, so I figured that I'd take all the hassle and danger of the situation and go rescue her myself._

_You're very welcome._

_-Amanda_

Edward reread the note thirteen and a half times, then scrawled a reply on the back;

_Are you retarded? You can't go where Bella went, you don't even know where Bella went. How do you expect to find her?_

_Don't do this._

_-Edward_

and handed it to Daegan, and he ran off with it.

Edward noted with a tiny bit of admiration that Daegan didn't even make an attempt to read it.

Short minutes later ( during which Edward noticed that class was over and everyone had left ), Daegan came bursting back into the room, explaining in a hurry that he, "couldn't find Amanda," but he, "looked really hard for her, but she's just not here anymore."

Edward sighed, thanked Daegan for his help, and left the room.

Flitting out the back door to avoid being seen, Edward roamed somewhere outside the forest behind the school.

He caught scent of something smelling vaguely like Amanda, and followed it into the forest.

He walked for a few hours, too afraid to move quickly, didn't want to lose the scent.

He arrived at a small cabin the middle of nowhere that smelled the strongest of her while the sun was just about to tip past the horizon.

Edward debated going into the cabin to look for Amanda himself, or to just call the authorities and let the professional's find her.

Then he remembered that the authorities was under the charge of Charlie Swan, the farthest thing from professional there could be, so he went up to the front door.

He was about to knock on the door to see if anyone was home, but it swung open after the first knock.

There was no one behind the door that could've opened it, but Edward shrugged and stepped into the cabin.

As soon as he did, a voice began to speak.

"_Edward._"

It was everywhere. It was in his head, it was outside his head, it seemed to surround him.

"_Glad you could make it._"

- - -

**A/N : **HOLY CLIFFHANGERS, BATMAN.

**Next Chapter Summary : **Life On Standby – Jacob finds out about Bella's and Edward's disappearance.

**P.S. **One of my guest appearances has been made! Hurrah! Two more to go!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Life on Standby

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
I wonder why I keep putting that there. Hmm. Also, there was a huge time lapse I forgot to mention. In between C'mere and Unaware, about four and a half months passed, making Jacob six months pregnant in this chapter.  
**Word Count:**  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language, really epicly long, character death

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Eleven: Life On Standby**

_Stand by and watch this fall away and fall apart._

Jacob was sitting in English class, not listening to the teacher drone on and on about _Romeo and Juliet _or whatever Shakespeare play they were supposed to have read, when a girl that normally sat beside him, but was sitting in front of him for some reason, turned around.

"Are you Jacob Black?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jacob nodded, smiling at her. _'She's kinda cute.'_

The girl returned the smile with one of her own, and flipped her hair over one shoulder, "I'm Ivy," she said, playing with a tangle of hair that was entirely too light to be Native American.

The teacher called Ivy's name, and she turned around and responded, some bullshit about love conquering all.

Jacob snorted and shook his head. Love didn't conquer _anything._ He and Edward were _actually made_ to be with each other, and Edward _still_ ran off with some skank.

Go figure.

"Anyway," Ivy drawled, turning back around, "Have you heard the news about Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, Bella, and that other girl he's been running around with?"

Jacob unwillingly straightened and tensed ( this seemed to be a natural reaction for him when he heard Edward's name ) and replied, "No. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I guess Amanda hasn't been around for a few days, and Bella went missing a couple days ago. Now yesterday, Edward up and left, too. The police are _totally_ confused. Like, they have _no idea_ what would make all three of them disappear," Ivy's eyes glinted and she smirked and lowered her voice, "But, I know where they are."

"So, why don't you tell the police?"

"Because it's _better_ if they're all kept away. I mean, without Edward, the Cullen's haven't been leaving their house, Bella can't whine to anybody now, and Amanda can't be perky and annoying."

Jacob was about to protest, but then realized that everything Ivy said was true, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you want to go see them?" Ivy asked, smiling, "I know you have a thing for Bella."

"Uh...sure. When?"

Ivy shrugged, "Right now?"

"We're in the middle of class."

"So?"

Jacob smiled, and Ivy grinned, and they asked the teacher if they could leave.

- - -

"So, where is this place?" Jacob asked after one and a half hours of walking through the forest.

"It's in a clearing about twenty minutes away," Ivy replied, hands shoved in her pockets and shivering in the chill of the forest.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Jacob said, looking pointedly at her.

"Well, I don't know _exactly _where it is, but I have an idea, and I'll know it when I see it," Ivy explained, still determined to believe that they were absolutely not lost.

"Right," Jacob muttered, shaking his head and trudging on.

- - -

"Oh! This is it! I remember this now!" Ivy exclaimed, pointing wildly at a cabin a clearing.

Jacob looked the tiny cabin up and down, then stared at Ivy, "_This_ is where Bella and Edward and Amanda are?"

Ivy nodded, "That's what I heard, yeah."

Jacob couldn't believe that Edward would _ever_ stay in such a small place as that one. Hell, Cullen hated being in Jacob's house, which had to be at least twice the size of the cabin.

"Let's go check it out then."

Ivy smirked and nodded, leading the way to the cabin.

As they weaved their way through clusters of thick trees and bushes, finally landing on a stone path leading to the cabin, Jacob could faintly smell something off.

Something...vampire-ish.

Which was weird, because from his mental compass, they were nowhere near the Cullen's house, there were no other vampires he knew of in the area, and he could no longer detect a difference in smell between Edward and a human.

He blinked suspiciously at Ivy a few times before following her into the front door.

The door slammed shut behind him, and Jacob looked back at, pretty sure that he didn't try and close it at all.

He shrugged and turned back around. Ivy was gone, and the cabin was eerily quiet. He took a couple steps forward before he collided with something cold and solid and his vision blacked out.

He came to thirty seconds later, thanking God for his quick healing, and opening his eyes.

Which were already open.

So, why was it still black?

Jacob brought his hand up to rub his eyes, discovering that his hands and arms were firmly bound. An attempted kick proved that his legs were tied, too.

There was the sound of someone breathing somewhere to the left of him, and Jacob snarled, "Really? Tying someone up? Isn't that a little cheesy?"

Whoever was doing the breathing didn't respond, so Jacob just sat there and scowled.

But then the breathing moved closer to him, and he felt cold fingers on his forehead, and then his eyes were assaulted by bright light.

Okay, bright-_ish_ light. It was only four in the afternoon and most of the curtains in the place were closed.

Jacob twisted around trying to see who was with him, but two hands pushed back on his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the chair.

"Stay still."

Jacob began to protest, but the hands pushed down harder, "Stay. _Still,_" and Jacob gave in, slumping against the chair he was bound to.

The hands finally released his shoulders and the body they were attached to moved around until they were in front of Jacob.

Jacob looked up semi-shocked to see Amanda's face staring down at him.

"Aman--"

"Amabel. Technically. When I came to this stupid town, I figured I should change my name, just in case someone figured it out."

Amanda-Amabel-Whatever cocked her head and laughed, "Although Forks is a little too handicapped, I don't think I had to worry."

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Jacob snarled, and Amabel tsked and shook her head.

"Such language from such a young boy," she said, wagging a disapproving finger at him.

"Yeah? At least I'm not an old, dried-up cunt like you," Jacob growled. Amabel glared at him, raising her hand and brought it down across his face.

Jacob's head moved a quarter of an inch from the impact of the slap, and that just made Amabel even angrier.

"You never answered my question, bitch," Jacob said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I suppose no villain can be without her monologue."

"Oh, dear God. Is this shit gonna take long?"

"Quiet. You asked," Amabel snapped, striking Jacob again, "you'll get your answer. See, do you remember when I, er, I suppose I _kidnapped_ you and Edward, and I forced him to bite you?"

"Vaguely."

"Yes, well, it was quite a while ago. You see, I already knew of this prophecy, way before you and Edward did. I didn't want the vampires and werewolves to repopulate. I wanted to be the only vampire."

"Lonely."

"What?"

"Never mind. Go on."

Amabel frowned at Jacob, then continued, "I figured that if I could make the prophecy start to come true, without you two knowing it, then it could only get so far, before it would break."

"Break?"

"You never knew it could break?" Amabel scoffed. "It's like everything, it's destructible, it's not a fairy tale."

Jacob sneered at her.

"Anyway, the only way to break the prophecy is for one—or both—of the people involved to be...unfaithful, I suppose is the best word."

Jacob's face fell, and he started to panic, because _holy fuck_ what the hell did Amanda-Amabel-what-thefuck-ever do to Edward?

Amabel smirked, and called out, "Ivy. Gag."

Ivy came out from a side room, holding a long strip of cloth, her face stained with tears, "Jacob, I'm so sorry, I swear, I never knew what she was going to do, I just thought she--"

"Shut up!" Amabel snapped, glaring at Ivy.

Ivy nodded, immediately stopping her speech and stepping forward with the cloth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, wrapping the cloth around Jacob's mouth and tying it behind his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jacob looked up at her. He wanted to say that it was okay, that he still trusted her, but he couldn't, so he just looked down again. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, and Amabel jerked his head back up.

Ivy was nowhere to be seen, and Amabel was standing near a canopy bed, the curtains drawn over the man in the bed.

Jacob had this sinking feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

Amabel drew back the curtains, and fell onto Edward's lap, kissing him gently.

Jacob probably would've made a crack about how kinky the whole situation was, if not for the whole gag thing.

And that he was, y'know, _totally distraught_ over the fact that if Amabel really went through with this, he would probably lose Edward, and the baby, and everything that had ever made him happy.

So he clenched his jaw to keep from making sound, and stared at the ground again.

A phantom hand pushed on his forehead until he was looking up again.

Amabel tossed a look over her shoulder, glaring at him and smirking at the same time.

_'Son of a _fucker,_ I _had_ to get kidnapped by a telekinetic,'_ Jacob sighed mentally, all hopes of his escaping flying out the window. He tugged slightly at his bonds, hoping that he could break them and go before Amabel noticed.

But the ropes, or whatever Amabel used to tie him up, were tied too tightly for him to even attempt to move his wrists.

Jacob gave in to what Amabel wanted him to do, and watched her unbutton Edward's shirt, kissing a line down his chest.

When she started to unbuckle Edward's belt, the baby began to kick.

Really hard.

Really, _really_ hard, almost like it was protesting, too.

Jacob bit down on his tongue, trying to force the tears back behind his eyelids. The baby kicked a little bit harder at the same time that Amabel kisses Edward again, and it startles Jacob, causing him to actually bite down on his tongue.

It bleeds for a total of .002 seconds before it heals, but Edward's entire demeanour had changed.

He was on his elbows, trying to look past Amabel, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Edward, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to push him back down.

He ignored her, shaking his head, and mumbling, "Jacob. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amabel said through gritted teeth, "Now lay back down."

_'Right, so, Edward knows I'm here, but Amabel is a fucking psycho liar. Son of a bitch,' _Jacob thought, jerking at his binds again. He managed to tip the chair over, his left shoulder hitting the hardwood floor with a crack, and he was pretty sure that one of the legs of the chair was snapped, but he still couldn't break the goddamn ropes.

But he had made enough ruckus for Edward to notice that something was off. He pushed Amabel away, with more force than probably necessary, and she landed on the edge of the bed, lost her balance, and toppled off.

Edward caught sight of Jacob, and in the time it took Jacob to blink twice, he was crouched in front of him.

"Holy shit, Jacob, what the hell happened to you?"

Jacob frowned and looked up at Edward. _'I can't exactly talk right now, douchebag.'_

"Huh? Oh, right."

Edward reached behind Jacob and undid the gag. Jacob attempted to work the kinks out of his jaw before replying, "Oh, not much, just got abducted by a psycho vampire that's pretty hellbent on killing us. You mind undoing the ropes now?"

Edward nodded, and walked around to crouch behind Jacob. After a few minutes of fiddling with the bonds, Edward gave up and just tore right through them.

Jacob rubbed at his wrists, the healing cuts from the ropes beginning to itch as he leaned down to undo the ropes keeping his legs to the chair.

"So, how did Amabel convince you to do this with her?" Jacob asked, standing from the chair. "Enchantment? Potion? Some other stereotypical means of witchery?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Edward replied, running his hands through his hair sheepishly.

"Cullen," Jacob said, doing his best impression of a Serious Business face, "what happened?"

If it had been Bella, Edward would've ignored her and brushed her off.

But it was Jacob, and he was a hell of a lot more stubborn than Edward and Bella combined, despite his outward appearance of being laid-back.

So, Edward blurted the entire story, the whole thinking-that-Jacob-didn't-want-the-baby-so-Edward-chose-to-sleep-with-Amanda-so-Jacob-could-be-free-from-obligations plot, and then finally confessed to being kinda, sorta, madly in love with Jacob.

In about two and a half breaths.

There was a long pause, which Jacob broke by saying, "You done?"

When Edward nodded, Jacob replied, "Good," and fisted both hands through Edward's hair, tugging Edward closer to him.

Edward was about to ask what Jacob was going to do, when the werewolf pulled him up into a rough kiss.

Well, _oh. _

Jacob pulled away and smiled down at Edward. "I-I think I've always loved you. Well, I'd have to have, if I Imprinted on you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Edward began to say something, but was cut off by a feminine voice yelling out, "You _bitch_!"

Both boys whipped around to look at the girl.

It was Bella, kicking and screaming—literally—and being pushed into the living room by Amabel.

"Wait, me a bitch, or her a bitch?" Jacob asked, though he was pretty sure the situation didn't call for half-humour.

"_Both_," Bella snapped. "I always knew you'd steal Edward away from me. Ever since you told me you Imprinted on him. I just wish I'd--"

"Shut up!" Amabel hissed, tugging Bella's hair sharply.

Bella cried out in pain, and both Edward and Jacob flinched.

"If you two had just _gone along_ with I was trying to do," Amabel screamed, "I wouldn't have to do this!"

Jacob finally realized that Amabel held a rather large knife in her hand, and was waving it around as she yelled.

Well, that was probably pretty dangerous.

"C'mon, Amabel, you don't want to do that," Jacob said, taking a few steps forward. "Just put the knife down."

"And how would _you_ know what I want?" Amabel sneered. "You didn't even know what _you_ wanted until a few minutes ago."

Jacob was going to protest, then realized Amabel was right. "Okay, so maybe this is what you want, but it's not what you should do."

Jacob was still moving slowly towards Amabel when she realized he was walking.

"Take one more step, Black, and your little girlfriend loses her head."

He wasn't going to take her seriously, but he caught a glimpse of the crazed look in her eyes, and figured he should stop.

But his brain has an issue with his body, and he took another step.

Amabel, true to her word, raised the knife to Bella's neck, slicing it open before Jacob could react.

Amabel dropped her on the floor, Bella's blood staining her hand.

Edward saw Jacob's fists clench even tighter, and before he was totally aware of what was happening, Jacob had phased and attacked Amabel.

_'Hey, Cullen, see that fireplace behind you?'_

Edward frowned, confused for a brief second, then realized what Jacob was going to do.

_'Start a fire.'_

- - -

**A/N : **In case you couldn't tell, Jacob's plan is to kill Amabel.

**Next Chapter Summary : **Everything's Eventual – The aftermath of everything. The songfic chapter ( using a combination of lines from two very different songs )

**P.S. **One more guest appearance to go! ( if you didn't know, Ivy and Daegan were both guests, the only one left is Allison )


	12. Chapter Twelve: Everything's Eventual

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
I'm sorry this took so long, I had the original chapter done, then I scrapped the entire thing and rewrote it. So, yeah.  
song : I Grieve by Peter Gabriel & the middle of The Unexpected Song by Sarah Brightman  
**Word Count:**  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
****Chapter Twelve: Everything's Eventual**

Even as Amabel's remains burned in the fireplace, the cabin descended into chaos.

Jacob went on a rampage, still in wolf form, and up-ended the fridge, tore off a cupboard door, and destroyed the coffee table.

Edward tried his damndest to calm him down, which resulted in more items being broken, and Ivy came out of her hiding spot, only to return to it a few seconds later.

Jacob had destroyed nearly everything in the living room, save a few doors he couldn't find the strength to tear down.

"Jacob, you have to stop this," Edward ordered, and Jacob turned on him.

_'Stop? I can't _stop_. Amabel tried to do something horrible, and she _did_ do something horrible, and you act like you don't even care,_' Jacob snapped back.

"I do care, Jacob," Edward replied, slowly losing his patience, "I just have different ways of showing it."

_'How do I know you care? About Bella, or your family or--'_ Jacob almost thought, _or me_, but managed to stop himself. _'How do I know you cared about anything at all?'_

"Jacob--"

_'You're just a leech, Cullen. You're so far detached from the rest of the world, you still talk like they did in the 1900's.'_

"_Jacob_--"

_'What? Prove that you care Edward.'_

_'And how am I supposed to do that?'_ Edward no longer trusted his voice, believing that as soon as he opened his mouth, he'd start yelling.

_'Hit me.'_

_'Jacob.'_

_'Hit. Me.'_

_'What? It's pretty much entirely my fault anyway. If I hadn't dragged you into this whole thing about the prophecy, and--'_

Edward tackled Jacob. Not because he really thought that everything was Jacob's fault, mostly to get him to stop talking like that.

The two fought for a long time, and when Jacob delivered a particularly hard bite to Edward's forearm, the vampire was shocked by the pain shooting up from his fingers to his elbow.

_It was only one hour ago, it was all so different then._

Jacob flinched away from Edward, seemingly aware of what he had done.

_'I—I'm sorry,' _he thought and slumped, defeated, into an exhausted heap.

Next to Bella.

"She's dead, now, Jacob," Edward said, his voice cracking into a whisper. "We can't save her now."

_'I know. It's just—I can't leave her. Not even now.'_

"You'll have to. Eventually. You'll have to leave so many people, Jacob. Not everybody can be like us."

Jacob didn't respond, instead came slowly towards Edward.

The vampire steadied himself, preparing for Jacob to attack him again, but instead the werewolf nudged his muzzle against Edward's hand.

_'She still looks the same,' _Jacob thought, so faintly that Edward could barely hear it.

_There's nothing yet has really sunk in, looks like it always did._

Edward sat cross-legged on the floor, petting the white fur on Jacob's back lightly. "It'll be alright, Jacob," he murmured, not totally sure he believed it himself.

_'I want to think that,' _Jacob sighed, staring down at Bella's limp body. _'But what if it's not?'_

"What do you mean?"

_'I-I feel like...never mind, it sounds ridiculous.'_

"Jacob, you're male and pregnant. Nothing can sound much more ridiculous after that."

Although Jacob couldn't outwardly show it, the slight smile in his voice was evident ( and even more evident when he stopped smiling ) when he continued, _'I feel like Bella was the only thing that kept, y'know _us_ together. Like, I never would've really met you if Bella hadn't started dating you. And, we would've just kept hating each other from a distance.'_

Jacob paused, looking down in thought. _'And that would've sucked, like, major balls.'_

_This flesh and bone is just the way that we are tied in.  
_

Jacob and Edward sat in silence, Edward taking the time to think over what Jacob had said, but both of them were aware of the sound of police sirens nearing the house.

"They're only a couple miles away," Edward said, standing up, Jacob doing the same. "We should go."

"Don't forget the door," Allison reminded them as they walked towards the non-destroyed back door. "And guys?"

Edward paused, turning back to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

Edward managed a small half-smile and a nod towards her before he and Jacob were out the door, tearing the door half off as they went.

Jacob sprinted into the woods, faster than Edward, and he was barely able to keep up.

The only time Jacob slowed was when they came near to Bella's house. All the lights were off in the house, and the entire building gave off a vibe of emptiness.

Edward almost had to laugh. A house giving off _vibes_. He was going totally bat-shit fucking crazy.

_'It's...weird, now,' _Jacob's thoughts were faint, and Edward almost missed them. _'Seeing that house empty. It's never empty.'_

_Now there's no one home._

Jacob bolted away from Bella's house, moving faster than Edward had even seen anyone move.

Edward arrived at his own house only minutes after Jacob, to find the werewolf sitting on the front porch, waiting expectantly for Edward.

_'Is it weird that I'm going to have your kid, and I still won't open your door by myself?' _

Edward smiled slightly, despite everything and opened the door. Alice was the first to react to his arrival, rushing down the stairs and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my God, Edward, are you okay?"

Edward nodded, "Physically, yes, I'm fine. Emotionally..." Edward trailed off, which was a dumb idea and a waste of energy because he knew that Alice was going to pressure him into telling her anyway.

"Bella is--" Edward stopped again, unable to find the words to properly describe it.

"Gone," Jacob finished, but it wasn't in his head because Alice heard it, too.

Jacob was sitting on the floor, in human form, arms crossed awkwardly over himself in an effort to conceal his nudity.

He looked paler than usual, his veins more prominent underneath his skin.

"Alice, go get Jacob a blanket or something," Edward ordered, never daring to let his eyes stray from Jacob. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Hurts," Jacob replied, his voice uneven and strained. "A lot."

"Jacob," Edward breathed, nerves beginning to take over. "Is it--?"

Jacob nodded franticly and Edward snapped harsher than necessary at Alice to get Carlisle.

Jacob managed to get out an, "Edward--" before the pain took over his ability to speak.

_'Why now, Cullen? It's only been five months, it's--'_

"I don't know," Edward replied in a voice calmer than his thoughts. "I don't know."

_I don't know what's going on, can't work it out at all._

Carlisle came down the stairs in a rush. As soon as he saw Jacob crumpled on the floor, he told them to follow him before going up the stairs in an even bigger rush.

Edward half led, half carried Jacob to the room Carlisle had reserved for the surgery.

Edward lay Jacob down on a sterile bed, clutching to the werewolf's hand for dear life.

_'Anytime you want to stop crushing my hand would be fantastic, Cullen,' _Jacob joked, even his thoughts going weaker as he felt more pain.

Edward let out a rush of breath that managed to sound like a small laugh. "Not until this is over."

Jacob smiled, then grimaced at a particularly sharp pain.

The grimace only got worse when he saw the needle in Carlisle's hand.

"This will only hurt a little," Carlisle explained, "then you won't feel anything for a while."

Jacob nodded slowly, wincing as Carlisle slowly injected the specialized anaesthetic.

The last thing Edward heard of Jacob's thoughts before he went under was, _'I love you.'_

Edward sighed, mulling over Jacob's words. Yeah, he loved Jacob back, but did he love him enough for _this_? The answer was a resounding 'yes' from nearly every part of his brain, but there was one nagging part that refused to believe that Edward was strong enough to go through this.

That one part of his mind got the better of him, and he couldn't stop thinking about why Jacob Imprinted on him. He knew that it was hardly a choice, but that One Part kept telling him that there was something conscious in Jacob's choice, and clearly he had made the wrong one.

Carlisle began to prepare Jacob's skin for the incision, and the other 99 percent of his brain managed to shut up the One Part. As Carlisle made the cut, Edward brushed back Jacob's hair, kissing his forehead and murmuring, "I love you, too."

_Whatever made you choose me?_

A somewhat panicky and silent hour later, Jacob's anesthetic began to wear off and he stirred. Edward's room. Not the same room he went out in. He was on a couch, covered in a blanket and--

"Mother _fuck_!" he swore, clutching his stomach in pain.

Edward walked in the door when he head Jacob curse, and smiled. "You're awake. Good."

Jacob simply glared at him.

"Oh, right, we thought it would be redundant to stitch up the cut because you would just heal it yourself," Edward explained, sitting by Jacob's side.

Jacob grumbled something like, "Couldn't have hurt to try," and then lay back down. "So is she okay?"

Edward paused. "...She?"

"The baby."

"How did you know it was a she?"

Jacob tapped Edward's temple, a gesture that, _Hello, I can read minds, too, now. Idiot._

"Oh, right. She's fine. Carlisle has her right now. I can go get him if you want to see--"

"Way ahead of you, son," Carlisle announced as he stepped in the door, holding a blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms.

When Carlisle handed her to Jacob, the tiny infant seemed to know that it was her father ( one of them, anyway ) and she cooed, her hands wrapping around the nearest of Jacob's fingers.

Edward stared in amazement at the baby. He never would have thought that he could create something so beautiful, let alone he and Jacob.

Then again, he never would have thought that he and Jacob would have any interaction at all.

_I just can't believe my eyes._

"You paying attention to me, Edward?" Jacob asked, snapping Edward out of his state of wonder.

"You spoke?"

"Way to be a good husband," Jacob rolled his eyes. "I asked if we'd thought of a name."

"No, I was waiting on you to wake up," Edward replied, "but I think we should name her Bella, because of..."

Edward trailed off when he saw the tears well up in Jacob's eyes. He was quick to wipe them away then continued, "Or maybe as a middle name."

Jacob mumbled an agreement, sure that if his own daughter's name was Bella, he'd be crying on a regular basis.

"What about Shaelyn?" Jacob suggested.

Edward paused, thought about it, then nodded. "Shaelyn. I like it. What does it mean?"

Jacob shrugged, "I dunno. Just sounded pretty."

"Shaelyn Bella Black-Cullen," Edward murmured, stroking the pale face of the child in question. "Quite a mouthful."

"No," Jacob said. "Shaelyn Bella Cullen."

Shaelyn cooed again, pleased with the name her daddies had chosen for her.

"I want her last name to just be Cullen," Jacob continued.

"You want what?"

"I want her last name to be Cullen," Jacob repeated. "And it's not for any shallow reasons, like I don't want her associated with my family because..." Jacob hesitated, his breath catching in his throat as he turned to look Edward in the eye. "I want to change my last name, too."

Edward didn't really have a response to that, opting to press his lips against Jacob's in a somewhat clumsy kiss, mumbling, "Thank-you," against his mouth, as if it was some great favour.

Shaelyn seemed to sense that she was no longer the center of attention, and began to wail.

Edward pulled back from Jacob, mostly in shock. Jacob gently rocked her until she quieted down again, content that she, once again, had all the focus.

"Quite a set of lungs on her," Edward said. "She must get that from you."

Jacob flicked Edward in the ear, and Shaelyn settled into sleep. While the attention was away from her, it was alright this time because they were still talking about her.

_'She's asleep,' _Jacob thought, not wanting even the tiniest of whispers to wake her.

_'I'll go put her in her crib,' _Edward replied.

_'...We have a crib?'_

_'Courtesy of Emmett.'_

Jacob nodded even though this made no sense to him and allowed Edward to take Shaelyn from his arms.

Jacob closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. He kept seeing Bella's dead body, then the tiny one of his new born baby ( his and _Edward's_ new born baby ). He had always heard of it, but the clear evidence of the life-and-death cycle alarmed him.

He pushed away the thought, and tried to think of something else, anything to make him happy.He couldn't say that it was completely unexpected when most of his happy place consisted of Edward.

_You look at me as though..._

Edward crept quietly back into the room, assuming Jacob was asleep. He knelt beside the bed, gently taking hold of Jacob's hand. He kissed the younger boy's knuckles, stroking Jacob's cheekbone softly.

Edward still thought of Jacob as the little pup from La Push, the one who had a major crush on Bella, the one who would do anything to keep her away from Edward. It made it all the more surreal for Edward to think about the bond that he and Jacob shared, or what they had created.

Shaelyn Bella Cullen. She was pale and beautiful, and could very well be the only thing keeping Jacob here, with Edward. And as much as Edward could try to not think about it, he couldn't ignore the heaviness that set around his heart at the idea that he could lose Jacob.

Edward unconsciously squeezed Jacob's hand a bit tighter, leaning forward to gently press his lips against Jacob's, murmuring, "I love you," against his mouth.

_...you couldn't bear to lose me._

- - -

**A/N: **So there you have it. The second to last chapter of the second to last book. I hate this chapter, I'm not going to lie. It seems so repetitive and bipolar to me, ( so yeah, when you point that out to me, you can't act like I didn't know that already ) and I really didn't want to come back after a five month hiatus with a piece of crap, but alas. That's what happened.

**Next Chapter: **Nizhona's Letter of Congratulations and Admonishment – Oh, Nizhona.


	13. Epilogue or Nizhona's Letter

**Author's Note:  
**community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)love(underscore)lockdown

^ writing journal ^  
Wow, this chapter took me a sadly long time to finish. Football distracts me. It's not even preseason yet. Shit, son.  
**Word Count:** 801  
**Warnings: **AU, slash, male pregnancy, language

**Can't  
Volume 2: Can't Make a Sound  
Epilogue  
or  
**** Nizhona's Letter of Congratulations and Admonishment**

Two months after the birth ( and one after Nizhona and company came to collect and observe Shaelyn ), Jacob and Edward received a charming little letter from the scientist herself:

Black and Cullen,

Congratulations on the baby girl, you actually managed to produce something that isn't a complete pain!

Shaelyn Bella is healthy, or as healthy as one can me when born _three months premature_. I can't believe you phased, you _idiot_! I'm pretty sure I told you that phasing was _bad!_ Lucky all you did was set off labour, things could've gone much worse. As a result of her early birth, Shaelyn is a little on the tiny side, but she'll grow ( pun intended ) out of it soon enough.

Apart from that, the scientists have spoken, and we believe that Shaelyn will take after Edward. She's showing distinct signs of vampire-ness, which has led us to the conclusion that she'll be a bloodsucker like her Daddy Dearest. While it is entirely up to you when you want to stop feeding her blood and allow her to go out and kill on her own, I recommend letting her get no more than a few years older than the two of you.

Shaelyn isn't entirely like Edward however, she has a few distinctly Jacob/human traits. For instance, she can cry ( hah, have fun with that ) and she can be hurt, ( we did _not_ run that test intentionally, rather she tripped over a toy car and scraped her knee on the floor. ) but she heals as a werewolf would.

All in all, she's a beautiful, bright little girl, and don't be alarmed if I illegally adopt her. I'll be dropping Shaelyn off in a few days after I write this, which means that it'll probably be the day you read this that I drop her off.

-Nizohna

P.S. She looks more like Jacob, only actually good-looking, in case you were wondering.

Edward re-folded the letter and slid it back in the envelope.

"I think she may have just called me ugly," Jacob grumbled.

"You look fine to me," Edward replied, but his charming smile was lost on Jacob.

"I am impervious to your mush," Jacob told him, "now go answer the door."

Edward muttered something under his breath about Jacob being moody and pushy before he opened the door.

Nizhona stood on the other side of the threshold, a red and black pram in one hand, and a large, overflowing plastic bag in the other.

"I picked a few things up for the baby," Nizhona explained, holding up the plastic bag. "I figured the two of you didn't really get a chance to go baby item shopping."

Edward smiled warmly at her, "Thank-you. The whole—situation caught us off guard."

"Cullen, who's at the d--" Jacob stopped his sentence short when he saw Nizhona holding the pram. If he was genuinely upset about Nizhona's digs at him in the letter, he certainly didn't show it now.

He moved towards the door, his eyes never straying from the baby carrier. Nizhona set down the bag, and unfastened the sun block from the pram, giving Jacob access to his daughter.

The teen gingerly picked her up, carefully cradling her close to his chest. She was asleep, and he was terrified of waking her up, as if he cries would suddenly make this all a reality and not some terribly, incredibly messed up dream.

She woke up anyway. She didn't cry though, she just opened her eyes slowly and yawned, stretching her tiny arms over her head. She caught sight of Jacob looking down on her, and recognized her father, cooing softly.

"I should probably go," Nizhona said softly after a few moments of quiet observation. Watching Edward watch Jacob watch Shaelyn tugged on even her heartstrings.

"Thank-you," Edward repeated, quieter this time, pulling her into an awkward embrace. Nizhona nodded in response and left, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe this is real," Jacob murmured, to no one in particular, though the tone of it made Shaelyn smile.

It wasn't just the fact that he was a male and had a _baby_ that made it seem unbelievable ( although that was a major contributing factor ).

It was how comfortable he had gotten around Edward, able to talk and laugh with him as if he was his closest friend from the pack.

It was how openly the Cullen's ( most of them ) accepted him into their makeshift family. Jacob even found out that the crib came from Emmett as an apology for running off with Rosalie when they needed support the most.

It was how he felt when he was at their house, like this place that he used to avoid had suddenly become his favourite hangout.

Had suddenly become home.

- - -  
**A/N : **That was quite the little tangent at the end, but it's probably my favourite part of this series so far. For something that was originally supposed to just end at "I think she may have just called me ugly," this chapter certainly went above and beyond my own expectations for it.

The pattern, in case you couldn't tell or are too lazy to bother looking, was Shaelyn Cullen, which hopefully explained some of the chapter titles that had nothing to do with the story.  
**I also don't know what pattern to do next story, so if you have an idea, PM me. **  
That is all.

**Next Story Summary : **Can't Let You Go – Billy Black returns to La Push. Will he react well to the news? Who will Sam end up with because I love Sam and feel he should have someone to love? Will we ever find out what happened to Rosalie? Will anyone else get this soap opera-slash-vague "Family Guy" reference?


End file.
